Source:NetHack 3.4.0/system.h
Below is the full text to system.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/system.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)system.h 3.4 2001/12/07 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 6. #define SYSTEM_H 7. 8. #if !defined(__cplusplus) && !defined(__GO32__) 9. 10. #define E extern 11. 12. /* some old may not define off_t and size_t; if your system is 13. * one of these, define them by hand below 14. */ 15. #if (defined(VMS) && !defined(__GNUC__)) || defined(MAC) 16. #include 17. #else 18. # ifndef AMIGA 19. #include 20. # endif 21. #endif 22. 23. #if (defined(MICRO) && !defined(TOS)) || defined(ANCIENT_VAXC) 24. # if !defined(_SIZE_T) && !defined(__size_t) /* __size_t for CSet/2 */ 25. # define _SIZE_T 26. # if !((defined(MSDOS) || defined(OS2)) && defined(_SIZE_T_DEFINED)) /* MSC 5.1 */ 27. # if !(defined(__GNUC__) && defined(AMIGA)) 28. typedef unsigned int size_t; 29. # endif 30. # endif 31. # endif 32. #endif /* MICRO && !TOS */ 33. 34. #if defined(__TURBOC__) || defined(MAC) 35. #include /* time_t is not in */ 36. #endif 37. #if defined(ULTRIX) && !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) || defined(NHSTDC)) 38. /* The Ultrix v3.0 seems to be very wrong. */ 39. # define time_t long 40. #endif 41. 42. #if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(VMS) 43. # define off_t long 44. #endif 45. #if defined(AZTEC) || defined(THINKC4) || defined(__TURBOC__) 46. typedef long off_t; 47. #endif 48. 49. #endif /* !__cplusplus && !__GO32__ */ 50. 51. /* You may want to change this to fit your system, as this is almost 52. * impossible to get right automatically. 53. * This is the type of signal handling functions. 54. */ 55. #if !defined(OS2) && (defined(_MSC_VER) || defined(__TURBOC__) || defined(__SC__) || defined(WIN32)) 56. # define SIG_RET_TYPE void (__cdecl *)(int) 57. #endif 58. #ifndef SIG_RET_TYPE 59. # if defined(NHSTDC) || defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(OS2) || defined(__DECC) 60. # define SIG_RET_TYPE void (*)() 61. # endif 62. #endif 63. #ifndef SIG_RET_TYPE 64. # if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(SUNOS4) || defined(SVR3) || defined(SVR4) 65. /* SVR3 is defined automatically by some systems */ 66. # define SIG_RET_TYPE void (*)() 67. # endif 68. #endif 69. #ifndef SIG_RET_TYPE /* BSD, SIII, SVR2 and earlier, Sun3.5 and earlier */ 70. # define SIG_RET_TYPE int (*)() 71. #endif 72. 73. #if !defined(__cplusplus) && !defined(__GO32__) 74. 75. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(RANDOM) 76. # ifdef random 77. # undef random 78. # endif 79. # if !defined(__SC__) && !defined(LINUX) 80. E long NDECL(random); 81. # endif 82. # if !defined(SUNOS4) || defined(RANDOM) 83. E void FDECL(srandom, (unsigned int)); 84. # else 85. # if !defined(bsdi) && !defined(__FreeBSD__) 86. E int FDECL(srandom, (unsigned int)); 87. # endif 88. # endif 89. #else 90. E long lrand48(); 91. E void srand48(); 92. #endif /* BSD || ULTRIX || RANDOM */ 93. 94. #if !defined(BSD) || defined(ultrix) 95. /* real BSD wants all these to return int */ 96. # ifndef MICRO 97. E void FDECL(exit, (int)); 98. # endif /* MICRO */ 99. /* compensate for some CSet/2 bogosities */ 100. # if defined(OS2_CSET2) && defined(OS2_CSET2_VER_2) 101. # define open _open 102. # define close _close 103. # define read _read 104. # define write _write 105. # define lseek _lseek 106. # define chdir _chdir 107. # define getcwd _getcwd 108. # define setmode _setmode 109. # endif /* OS2_CSET2 && OS2_CSET2_VER_2 */ 110. /* If flex thinks that we're not __STDC__ it declares free() to return 111. int and we die. We must use __STDC__ instead of NHSTDC because 112. the former is naturally what flex tests for. */ 113. # if defined(__STDC__) || !defined(FLEX_SCANNER) 114. # ifndef OS2_CSET2 115. # ifndef MONITOR_HEAP 116. E void FDECL(free, (genericptr_t)); 117. # endif 118. # endif 119. # endif 120. #if !defined(__SASC_60) && !defined(_DCC) && !defined(__SC__) 121. # if defined(AMIGA) && !defined(AZTEC_50) && !defined(__GNUC__) 122. E int FDECL(perror, (const char *)); 123. # else 124. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 125. E void FDECL(perror, (const char *)); 126. # endif 127. # endif 128. #endif 129. #endif 130. #ifndef NeXT 131. #ifdef POSIX_TYPES 132. E void FDECL(qsort, (genericptr_t,size_t,size_t, 133. int(*)(const genericptr,const genericptr))); 134. #else 135. # if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 136. E int qsort(); 137. # else 138. # if !defined(LATTICE) && !defined(AZTEC_50) 139. E void FDECL(qsort, (genericptr_t,size_t,size_t, 140. int(*)(const genericptr,const genericptr))); 141. # endif 142. # endif 143. #endif 144. #endif /* NeXT */ 145. 146. #ifndef __SASC_60 147. #if !defined(AZTEC_50) && !defined(__GNUC__) 148. /* may already be defined */ 149. 150. # ifdef ULTRIX 151. # ifdef ULTRIX_PROTO 152. E int FDECL(lseek, (int,off_t,int)); 153. # else 154. E long FDECL(lseek, (int,off_t,int)); 155. # endif 156. /* Ultrix 3.0 man page mistakenly says it returns an int. */ 157. E int FDECL(write, (int,char *,int)); 158. E int FDECL(link, (const char *, const char*)); 159. # else 160. # ifndef bsdi 161. E long FDECL(lseek, (int,long,int)); 162. # endif 163. # if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(__TURBOC__) 164. # ifndef bsdi 165. E int FDECL(write, (int, const void *,unsigned)); 166. # endif 167. # else 168. # ifndef __MWERKS__ /* metrowerks defines write via universal headers */ 169. E int FDECL(write, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned)); 170. # endif 171. # endif 172. # endif /* ULTRIX */ 173. 174. # ifdef OS2_CSET2 /* IBM CSet/2 */ 175. # ifdef OS2_CSET2_VER_1 176. E int FDECL(unlink, (char *)); 177. # else 178. E int FDECL(unlink, (const char *)); /* prototype is ok in ver >= 2 */ 179. # endif 180. # else 181. # ifndef __SC__ 182. E int FDECL(unlink, (const char *)); 183. # endif 184. # endif 185. 186. #endif /* AZTEC_50 && __GNUC__ */ 187. 188. #ifdef MAC 189. #ifndef __CONDITIONALMACROS__ /* universal headers */ 190. E int FDECL(close, (int)); /* unistd.h */ 191. E int FDECL(read, (int, char *, int)); /* unistd.h */ 192. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); /* unistd.h */ 193. E char *FDECL(getcwd, (char *,int)); /* unistd.h */ 194. #endif 195. 196. E int FDECL(open, (const char *,int)); 197. #endif 198. 199. #if defined(MICRO) 200. E int FDECL(close, (int)); 201. #ifndef __EMX__ 202. E int FDECL(read, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned int)); 203. #endif 204. E int FDECL(open, (const char *,int,...)); 205. E int FDECL(dup2, (int, int)); 206. E int FDECL(setmode, (int,int)); 207. E int NDECL(kbhit); 208. # if !defined(_DCC) 209. # if defined(__TURBOC__) 210. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); 211. # else 212. # ifndef __EMX__ 213. E int FDECL(chdir, (char *)); 214. # endif 215. # endif 216. # ifndef __EMX__ 217. E char *FDECL(getcwd, (char *,int)); 218. # endif 219. # endif /* !_DCC */ 220. #endif 221. 222. #ifdef ULTRIX 223. E int FDECL(close, (int)); 224. E int FDECL(atoi, (const char *)); 225. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); 226. # if !defined(ULTRIX_CC20) && !defined(__GNUC__) 227. E int FDECL(chmod, (const char *,int)); 228. E mode_t FDECL(umask, (int)); 229. # endif 230. E int FDECL(read, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned)); 231. /* these aren't quite right, but this saves including lots of system files */ 232. E int FDECL(stty, (int,genericptr_t)); 233. E int FDECL(gtty, (int,genericptr_t)); 234. E int FDECL(ioctl, (int, int, char*)); 235. E int FDECL(isatty, (int)); /* 1 yes, 0 no, -1 error */ 236. #include 237. # if defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) || defined(__GNUC__) 238. E int NDECL(fork); 239. # else 240. E long NDECL(fork); 241. # endif 242. #endif /* ULTRIX */ 243. 244. #ifdef VMS 245. # ifndef abs 246. E int FDECL(abs, (int)); 247. # endif 248. E int FDECL(atexit, (void (*)(void))); 249. E int FDECL(atoi, (const char *)); 250. E int FDECL(chdir, (const char *)); 251. E int FDECL(chown, (const char *,unsigned,unsigned)); 252. # ifdef __DECC_VER 253. E int FDECL(chmod, (const char *,mode_t)); 254. E mode_t FDECL(umask, (mode_t)); 255. # else 256. E int FDECL(chmod, (const char *,int)); 257. E int FDECL(umask, (int)); 258. # endif 259. /* #include */ 260. E int FDECL(close, (int)); 261. E int VDECL(creat, (const char *,unsigned,...)); 262. E int FDECL(delete, (const char *)); 263. E int FDECL(fstat, ( /*_ int, stat_t * _*/ )); 264. E int FDECL(isatty, (int)); /* 1 yes, 0 no, -1 error */ 265. E long FDECL(lseek, (int,long,int)); 266. E int VDECL(open, (const char *,int,unsigned,...)); 267. E int FDECL(read, (int,genericptr_t,unsigned)); 268. E int FDECL(rename, (const char *,const char *)); 269. E int FDECL(stat, ( /*_ const char *,stat_t * _*/ )); 270. E int FDECL(write, (int,const genericptr,unsigned)); 271. #endif 272. 273. #endif /* __SASC_60 */ 274. 275. /* both old & new versions of Ultrix want these, but real BSD does not */ 276. #ifdef ultrix 277. E void abort(); 278. E void bcopy(); 279. # ifdef ULTRIX 280. E int FDECL(system, (const char *)); 281. # ifndef _UNISTD_H_ 282. E int FDECL(execl, (const char *, ...)); 283. # endif 284. # endif 285. #endif 286. #ifdef MICRO 287. E void NDECL(abort); 288. E void FDECL(_exit, (int)); 289. E int FDECL(system, (const char *)); 290. #endif 291. #if defined(HPUX) && !defined(_POSIX_SOURCE) 292. E long NDECL(fork); 293. #endif 294. 295. #ifdef POSIX_TYPES 296. /* The POSIX string.h is required to define all the mem* and str* functions */ 297. #include 298. #else 299. #if defined(SYSV) || defined(VMS) || defined(MAC) || defined(SUNOS4) 300. # if defined(NHSTDC) || (defined(VMS) && !defined(ANCIENT_VAXC)) 301. # if !defined(_AIX32) && !(defined(SUNOS4) && defined(__STDC__)) 302. /* Solaris unbundled cc (acc) */ 303. E int FDECL(memcmp, (const void *,const void *,size_t)); 304. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (void *, const void *, size_t)); 305. E void *FDECL(memset, (void *, int, size_t)); 306. # endif 307. # else 308. # ifndef memcmp /* some systems seem to macro these back to b*() */ 309. E int memcmp(); 310. # endif 311. # ifndef memcpy 312. E char *memcpy(); 313. # endif 314. # ifndef memset 315. E char *memset(); 316. # endif 317. # endif 318. #else 319. # ifdef HPUX 320. E int FDECL(memcmp, (char *,char *,int)); 321. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (char *,char *,int)); 322. E void *FDECL(memset, (char*,int,int)); 323. # endif 324. #endif 325. #endif /* POSIX_TYPES */ 326. 327. #if defined(MICRO) && !defined(LATTICE) 328. # if defined(TOS) && defined(__GNUC__) 329. E int FDECL(memcmp, (const void *,const void *,size_t)); 330. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (void *,const void *,size_t)); 331. E void *FDECL(memset, (void *,int,size_t)); 332. # else 333. # if defined(AZTEC_50) || defined(NHSTDC) || defined(WIN32) 334. E int FDECL(memcmp, (const void *, const void *, size_t)); 335. E void *FDECL(memcpy, (void *, const void *, size_t)); 336. E void *FDECL(memset, (void *, int, size_t)); 337. # else 338. E int FDECL(memcmp, (char *,char *,unsigned int)); 339. E char *FDECL(memcpy, (char *,char *,unsigned int)); 340. E char *FDECL(memset, (char*,int,int)); 341. # endif /* AZTEC_50 || NHSTDC */ 342. # endif /* TOS */ 343. #endif /* MICRO */ 344. 345. #if defined(BSD) && defined(ultrix) /* i.e., old versions of Ultrix */ 346. E void sleep(); 347. #endif 348. #if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(SYSV) 349. E unsigned sleep(); 350. #endif 351. #if defined(HPUX) 352. E unsigned int FDECL(sleep, (unsigned int)); 353. #endif 354. #ifdef VMS 355. E int FDECL(sleep, (unsigned)); 356. #endif 357. 358. E char *FDECL(getenv, (const char *)); 359. E char *getlogin(); 360. #if defined(HPUX) && !defined(_POSIX_SOURCE) 361. E long NDECL(getuid); 362. E long NDECL(getgid); 363. E long NDECL(getpid); 364. #else 365. # ifdef POSIX_TYPES 366. E pid_t NDECL(getpid); 367. E uid_t NDECL(getuid); 368. E gid_t NDECL(getgid); 369. # ifdef VMS 370. E pid_t NDECL(getppid); 371. # endif 372. # else /*!POSIX_TYPES*/ 373. # ifndef getpid /* Borland C defines getpid() as a macro */ 374. E int NDECL(getpid); 375. # endif 376. # ifdef VMS 377. E int NDECL(getppid); 378. E unsigned NDECL(getuid); 379. E unsigned NDECL(getgid); 380. # endif 381. # if defined(ULTRIX) && !defined(_UNISTD_H_) 382. E unsigned NDECL(getuid); 383. E unsigned NDECL(getgid); 384. E int FDECL(setgid, (int)); 385. E int FDECL(setuid, (int)); 386. # endif 387. # endif /*?POSIX_TYPES*/ 388. #endif /*?(HPUX && !_POSIX_SOURCE)*/ 389. 390. /* add more architectures as needed */ 391. #if defined(HPUX) 392. #define seteuid(x) setreuid(-1, (x)); 393. #endif 394. 395. /*# string(s).h #*/ 396. #if !defined(_XtIntrinsic_h) && !defined(POSIX_TYPES) 397. /* #includes ; so does defining POSIX_TYPES */ 398. 399. #if (defined(ULTRIX) || defined(NeXT)) && defined(__GNUC__) 400. #include 401. #else 402. E char *FDECL(strcpy, (char *,const char *)); 403. E char *FDECL(strncpy, (char *,const char *,size_t)); 404. E char *FDECL(strcat, (char *,const char *)); 405. E char *FDECL(strncat, (char *,const char *,size_t)); 406. E char *FDECL(strpbrk, (const char *,const char *)); 407. 408. # if defined(SYSV) || defined(MICRO) || defined(MAC) || defined(VMS) || defined(HPUX) 409. E char *FDECL(strchr, (const char *,int)); 410. E char *FDECL(strrchr, (const char *,int)); 411. # else /* BSD */ 412. E char *FDECL(index, (const char *,int)); 413. E char *FDECL(rindex, (const char *,int)); 414. # endif 415. 416. E int FDECL(strcmp, (const char *,const char *)); 417. E int FDECL(strncmp, (const char *,const char *,size_t)); 418. # if defined(MICRO) || defined(MAC) || defined(VMS) 419. E size_t FDECL(strlen, (const char *)); 420. # else 421. # ifdef HPUX 422. E unsigned int FDECL(strlen, (char *)); 423. # else 424. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 425. E int FDECL(strlen, (const char *)); 426. # endif 427. # endif /* HPUX */ 428. # endif /* MICRO */ 429. #endif /* ULTRIX */ 430. 431. #endif /* !_XtIntrinsic_h_ && !POSIX_TYPES */ 432. 433. #if defined(ULTRIX) && defined(__GNUC__) 434. E char *FDECL(index, (const char *,int)); 435. E char *FDECL(rindex, (const char *,int)); 436. #endif 437. 438. /* Old varieties of BSD have char *sprintf(). 439. * Newer varieties of BSD have int sprintf() but allow for the old char *. 440. * Several varieties of SYSV and PC systems also have int sprintf(). 441. * If your system doesn't agree with this breakdown, you may want to change 442. * this declaration, especially if your machine treats the types differently. 443. * If your system defines sprintf, et al, in stdio.h, add to the initial 444. * #if. 445. */ 446. #if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(__DECC) || defined(__SASC_60) || defined(WIN32) 447. #define SPRINTF_PROTO 448. #endif 449. #if (defined(SUNOS4) && defined(__STDC__)) || defined(_AIX32) 450. #define SPRINTF_PROTO 451. #endif 452. #if defined(TOS) || defined(AZTEC_50) || defined(__sgi) || defined(__GNUC__) 453. /* problem with prototype mismatches */ 454. #define SPRINTF_PROTO 455. #endif 456. #if defined(__MWERKS__) || defined(__SC__) 457. /* Metrowerks already has a prototype for sprintf() */ 458. # define SPRINTF_PROTO 459. #endif 460. 461. #ifndef SPRINTF_PROTO 462. # if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(DGUX) || defined(NeXT) || !defined(BSD) 463. E int FDECL(sprintf, (char *,const char *,...)); 464. # else 465. # define OLD_SPRINTF 466. E char *sprintf(); 467. # endif 468. #endif 469. #ifdef SPRINTF_PROTO 470. # undef SPRINTF_PROTO 471. #endif 472. 473. #ifndef __SASC_60 474. #ifdef NEED_VARARGS 475. # if defined(USE_STDARG) || defined(USE_VARARGS) 476. # if !defined(SVR4) && !defined(apollo) 477. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 478. # if !(defined(SUNOS4) && defined(__STDC__)) /* Solaris unbundled cc (acc) */ 479. E int FDECL(vsprintf, (char *, const char *, va_list)); 480. E int FDECL(vfprintf, (FILE *, const char *, va_list)); 481. E int FDECL(vprintf, (const char *, va_list)); 482. # endif 483. # endif 484. # endif 485. # else 486. # define vprintf printf 487. # define vfprintf fprintf 488. # define vsprintf sprintf 489. # endif 490. #endif /* NEED_VARARGS */ 491. #endif 492. 493. 494. #ifdef MICRO 495. E int FDECL(tgetent, (const char *,const char *)); 496. E void FDECL(tputs, (const char *,int,int (*)())); 497. E int FDECL(tgetnum, (const char *)); 498. E int FDECL(tgetflag, (const char *)); 499. E char *FDECL(tgetstr, (const char *,char **)); 500. E char *FDECL(tgoto, (const char *,int,int)); 501. #else 502. # if ! (defined(HPUX) && defined(_POSIX_SOURCE)) 503. E int FDECL(tgetent, (char *,const char *)); 504. E void FDECL(tputs, (const char *,int,int (*)())); 505. # endif 506. E int FDECL(tgetnum, (const char *)); 507. E int FDECL(tgetflag, (const char *)); 508. E char *FDECL(tgetstr, (const char *,char **)); 509. E char *FDECL(tgoto, (const char *,int,int)); 510. #endif 511. 512. #ifdef ALLOC_C 513. E genericptr_t FDECL(malloc, (size_t)); 514. #endif 515. 516. /* time functions */ 517. 518. # ifndef LATTICE 519. # if !(defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && defined(__GNUC__)) 520. E struct tm *FDECL(localtime, (const time_t *)); 521. # endif 522. # endif 523. 524. # if defined(ULTRIX) || defined(SYSV) || defined(MICRO) || defined(VMS) || defined(MAC) || (defined(HPUX) && defined(_POSIX_SOURCE)) 525. E time_t FDECL(time, (time_t *)); 526. # else 527. E long FDECL(time, (time_t *)); 528. # endif /* ULTRIX */ 529. 530. #ifdef VMS 531. /* used in makedefs.c, but missing from gcc-vms's */ 532. E char *FDECL(ctime, (const time_t *)); 533. #endif 534. 535. 536. #ifdef MICRO 537. # ifdef abs 538. # undef abs 539. # endif 540. E int FDECL(abs, (int)); 541. # ifdef atoi 542. # undef atoi 543. # endif 544. E int FDECL(atoi, (const char *)); 545. #endif 546. 547. #undef E 548. 549. #endif /* !__cplusplus && !__GO32__ */ 550. 551. #endif /* SYSTEM_H */ system.h